


Сосательный рефлекс

by Alfacentaurus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Children, Feelings, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, In Public, Innocence, Language, Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfacentaurus/pseuds/Alfacentaurus
Summary: Коннор пытается достойно справиться с внезапно свалившейся на него ролью няни для грудного младенца и думает о Гэвине. Просто потому, что он всегда о нём думает.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Сосательный рефлекс

Кем была молодая женщина с решительным лицом, доставленная Крисом Миллером в участок поздним вечером — потерпевшей или свидетельницей, Коннор не знал, да для него это было не так уж и важно. Важно было, что прежде, чем проследовать за Крисом и служебным андроидом — составителем фотороботов в лабораторию, она подошла к углублённому в отчёт Коннору и без лишних слов сгрузила ему на колени автокресло-люльку с мирно спящим младенцем.

— Мэм, я не... — попытался было протестовать оторопевший Коннор, но посетительница отмахнулась от него:

— Моя няня-андроид дома со старшим сыном, присмотри за ребёнком, тебе что, трудно? Если проснётся — дашь ему бутылочку, чтобы не орал, — с этими словами она извлекла бутылочку с молочной смесью из своей объёмистой сумки и поставила перед Коннором на стол. 

— Мэм, это какое-то недоразумение! — пытался настоять на своём Коннор, осторожно приподнимаясь со стула с люлькой в руках. Но посетительница не дала ему ни слова сказать — развернувшись в направлении лаборатории, она высокомерно бросила через плечо:

— Не отвлекай меня, я здесь по делу! Тупые пластиковые куклы, ничего им поручить нельзя.

Последние слова она уже бормотала себе под нос, исчезая за дверью, но Коннор услышал. И испытал приступ ностальгии по детективу Гэвину Риду, которого не видел уже несколько часов с момента окончания его смены и за это время успел уже порядком соскучиться. Потому что Гэвин хоть и относился к нему с явной неприязнью, не упуская случая обозвать или толкнуть при встрече, но несмотря на это, а возможно, даже благодаря этому, невольно развлекал Коннора своими выходками и вносил хоть какое-то разнообразие в его повседневную рутину. Ему было интересно выслушивать заковыристые ругательства Гэвина и пикироваться в ответ под одобрительный смех других полицейских. Никто из них не обращался к Коннору иначе как по делу, и это никак не могло заставить его почувствовать себя их коллегой — лишь высокофункциональным оборудованием. А в злобных выпадах Гэвина чувствовалось глубоко личное отношение, и Коннор дорого бы дал, чтобы сменить его вектор с отрицательного на положительный, но пока приходилось довольствоваться тем, что он уже имел.

Коннор сделал несколько шагов в проходе между столами, прижимая к груди люльку, затем развернулся и принялся неторопливо расхаживать туда-сюда. На всякий случай он загрузил себе несколько программ домашних помощников и массу литературы по теме ухода за младенцами. Новая, стихийно взваленная на него роль продолжала оставаться нелепой и пугающей, но крепкая психика андроида-переговорщика помогала Коннору быть готовым к любым неожиданностям. 

Он пытался просканировать ребёнка, чтобы узнать его имя, возраст и другие подробности, но такая функция казалась недоступной — обычно граждане попадали в сферу внимания полиции после совершённых правонарушений, ну или хотя бы после получения ID. Собирать на них досье раньше этого срока чаще всего не имело смысла. Так что информацию о детях, если они, конечно, не были жертвами преступления или малолетними правонарушителями, можно было извлечь только из досье их родителей.

Внезапно младенец на руках у Коннора тревожно завозился, завертел головой, открыл глаза и, растерянно заморгав от яркого света потолочных ламп, широко разинул беззубый рот, приготовившись истошно заорать.

Коннор стремительно метнулся к столу, схватил пластиковую бутылочку и неловко попытался впихнуть её в руки ребёнка. Но тот не желал её держать, только дёргал руками, и, несколько раз беззвучно хватанув ртом воздух, всё же перезапустил голосовой модуль — так Коннор воспринял его дыхательные упражнения — и таки разразился пронзительным плачем.

Коннору пришлось в спешке знакомиться с конструкцией бутылочки более внимательно. Найденные в интернете картинки и видеоролики под словами «дать ребёнку бутылочку» подразумевали не «дать в руки», а «открутить защитный колпачок и всунуть мягкую силиконовую насадку в рот ребёнка, держа бутылочку под углом в 45 градусов», с чем Коннор в конечном итоге благополучно справился. Ребёнок замолк, будто по волшебству, и принялся сосредоточенно высасывать из бутылочки содержимое. Коннор зачарованно наблюдал за столь оригинальным способом употребления жидкости. 

Круглые щёчки забавно надувались, крошечный рот размеренно выдавливал из силиконовой насадки молочную смесь, а Коннор смотрел на довольного ребёнка и думал о Гэвине Риде. Во-первых, потому что он всегда о нём думал: в памяти Коннора хранились многочисленные видео, аудиозаписи и фото с участием детектива Рида, как вытащенные из досье, так и записанные самим Коннором за всё время взаимодействия с детективом, и Коннор любил в свободные минуты пересматривать свой личный мини-архив. Во-вторых, потому что невольно задумался о подобном устройстве, которое можно было бы засовывать в рот детективу Риду, когда он снова разразится угрозами и оскорблениями, чтобы он тоже замолчал и вместо этого начал пить из бутылочки с довольным лицом. В-третьих, Коннор воспроизвёл преконструкцию и счёл, что детектив Рид выглядел бы довольно мило, если бы что-нибудь сосал: его небритые щёки были, конечно, напрочь лишены младенческой округлости, но губы Гэвина были упругими и пухлыми, они бы очень красиво смотрелись на силиконовой насадке-соске.

Решительно-деловая мама ребёнка вскоре вышла из лаборатории и с царственным видом забрала у Коннора своего сытого и мирно сопящего отпрыска, не удосужившись хотя бы кивнуть андроиду в знак благодарности. Но Коннору было уже не до этого — он был всецело захвачен новой идеей и как раз раздумывал, как бы её осуществить.

Наутро Гэвин, явившись в участок, просматривал новостную сводку на своём служебном планшете и ещё только задумывался о первой за день чашке кофе, как раздвижная дверь за его спиной бесшумно разъехалась, пропуская Коннора. В руке андроид торжественно нёс купленную в круглосуточном интернет-магазине прозрачную бутылочку с соской, внутри которой отчётливо выделялся двумя слоями заказанный в ближайшем «Старбаксе» кофе по-ирландски.

— Ваш кофе, детектив Рид! — объявил сияющий Коннор, протягивая Гэвину из-за плеча детскую бутылочку.

— Ты что, жестянка, издеваешься? — Гэвин обернулся к Коннору на вращающемся кресле и окинул его недоумённым взглядом. — Что это ещё за идиотские подколы, зачем мне соска?

— Я просто хотел посмотреть, как вы сосёте, — простодушно объяснил Коннор, которому и в голову не пришло понизить громкость голоса. Полицейские за соседними столами и пока ещё немногочисленные в этот утренний час посетители разразились хохотом, а Гэвин побагровел.

— Вот что, жестянка, иди-ка ты к тому, кто подсказал тебе эту охуительную шутку за триста, и засунь ему эту бутылку знаешь куда! — посоветовал он, угрожающе приподнимаясь со стула.

— Знаю куда — в рот! — радостно сообщил Коннор. — Только мне никто не подсказывал, я сам это придумал. Пожилая леди в очереди в «Старбаксе» увидела бутылочку и сначала говорила мне, что маленьким детям нельзя кофе, но когда я ей сказал, что мальчику Гэвину уже исполнилось 36 лет, она согласилась, что вам кофе уже можно.

Окружающих свалило под столы новой волной хохота, а Гэвин рванулся к Коннору с явным намерением размазать его по ближайшей поверхности, но проходящий мимо Хэнк хлопнул детектива по плечу:

— Эй, говнюк, остынь. И отъебись уже от Коннора, твоя андроидофобия всех задолбала.

— Сам соси эту соску, пьянь! — рявкнул Гэвин, убеждённый, что вычислил в Хэнке автора или, как минимум, идеологического вдохновителя отмоченного Коннором прикола.

— Коннор, что здесь происходит? — поинтересовался Хэнк, удивлённо глядя в спину яростно удаляющегося Гэвина.

***

На следующее утро по центру стола Коннора красовался намертво прилепленный на присоску огромный ярко-красный, как пожарная машина, фаллоимитатор. Сам Коннор, напрочь игнорируя возмущённые вопли Хэнка на тему «Да как же вы меня достали оба своими тупыми подростковыми заигрываниями, найдите уже себе свободную допросную и потрахайтесь!», строчил Гэвину сообщение следующего содержания:

**Детектив Рид, я посмотрел несколько видео и теперь знаю, куда этот предмет нужно засовывать, я только хотел бы уточнить, кому именно — вам или мне?**


End file.
